Three Chunin and a Baby
by Hikaristar007
Summary: What happens when Kurenai leaves for a mission and leaves Hinata, Kiba, and Shikamaru in charge of her baby? All hell breaks loose thats what.
1. Feeding Time

Adventures in Babysitting- KONOHA Style

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. If I did the Team 8 would have more screen time, and panel time than usual. And would never be absent for like 70 chapters.

* * *

"And don't forget to feed him his bottle when he wakes up, because he might be hungry" said Kurenai, as she was heading to the door of her apartment. "I am trying to wean him off breast feeding, so me going on this mission is actually a good thing… I guess"

"Yes, Sensei, we will take good care of him while you are away" replied a timid voice that belonged to a girl with long hair, who today was not wearing her usual baggy sweater. Instead she was wearing a dark purple T-shirt which showed off her body quite nicely.

"Even though it is troublesome, I think we will be okay" yawned a boy with spiked hair and a bored look on his face.

"Yeah, I mean Shino is going on the mission with you, so there will be no bugs, what's the worst that can happen?" grinned another boy with dog like teeth and red markings.

"Please don't make me think of the possibilities Kiba" sighed Kurenai, "Okay the mission should last two days, but it might be longer. You think you can handle Sarutobi Jr. that long?"

"Leave it to us! This baby is going to cry when you return because he has so much fun" exclaimed Kiba.

Hinata smiled and Shikamaru nodded in agreement. Kurenai blinked twice and smiled "Alright then! See you guys in two day" she said.

"Take care Sensei" said Hinata. With that Kurenai nodded and left.

As soon as the door slammed shut, a baby's wail cried through the small apartment."Wahhhhhhhhhhh"

"I'll get him, maybe he is hungry" said Hinata. "So while I get him can you guys prepare his bottle"?

"Troublesome" mumbled Shikamaru, as he walked over to the kitchen.

"Honestly Shikamaru, how hard can it be? "replied Kiba as he followed Shikamaru into the small kitchen.

Hinata sweat dropped, but nonetheless went into the baby's room. Once inside, she spotted a small cradle in the middle of the room. She went over to it, and saw a little bundle crying inside of it.

At first all Hinata could do was stare at how small he was. Compared to his large cradle he looked like one of Shino's insects all covered up in blue blankets. However, her starring came to a stop when she remembered that he was crying. So, she gently lifted from his cradle and out in hand supporting his bottom, and one hand supporting his head. To think that babies were this small and soft amazed Hinata. And they smelled so good, like flowers in a meadow or the sweet scent of freshly baked cookies.

"There, there Sarutobi-kun" cooed Hinata while swaying back and forth. "Don't cry little baby, don't cry"

With that the little baby stopped its wailing and looked straight up at the young kunoichi. His bright red eyes, met with her soft lavender ones, and instantly the baby began to giggle. With that Hinata smiled and continued to sway with the baby before she went into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, they boys were having a not so easy time preparing the formula.

"Okay why don't we do this" said Kiba "You read the directions, and I do the manual labor? Is that not too much for you Oh great one?"

"Whatever" replied Shikamaru as he got the directions from the back of the formula can. "Okay first boil the water for five minutes"

"Alright that is not so bad" Kiba said "Where is the saucer?"

"I don't know, I thought I was suppose to read and you do all the work" smirked Shikamaru

"Fine I'll look for it myself" barked Kiba. He then began opening cabinet after cabinet looking for the saucer. At last he found it on the top cabinet. However, the small saucer was on the bottom of a very large pile of pots and pans.

"_Why would Kurenai do this_" thought Kiba. "_How the hell am I going to get that little thing?"_

"Need any help doggy boy?" smirked Shikamaru.

"No stupid, this is just a small bump, I can do it fine" replied a very annoyed Kiba.

Kiba then went and climb on a chair to reach the handle of the small saucer; he started to take it out very slowly and carefully. Sweat drops formed on the Inuzuka's head as he pulled off the last inch of the saucer. A sigh a relief came out when he finally pulled it out.

"See, we Inuzukas can do anything" grinned Kiba.

"Are you sure about that" replied Shikamaru. "Turn around"

"Huh?" replied Kiba as he turned around. The color instantly drained from his face as he saw the pile of pots and pans wobble left from right.

"No no NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled Kiba as he tried to stop the pans from falling, but it all ended in vain as the pans and Kiba came tumbling to the ground creating a large crash.

CRASH!

"Pfffft hahahahaha what a loser" laughed Shikamaru as he stared at Kiba who was under the pile of silver and bronze pots. "Oh yeah you Inuzukas can do anything alright."

"WAAAAHHH"

"Kiba-kun, Shikamaru-kun, is everything okay?" asked Hinata from the hallway "I heard a crash, and that scared the baby, do you want me to help?"

"No no we're okay Hinata" groaned Kiba as he was getting up. "Just give us like ten minutes to get the formula ready."

"Yeah, pfft, yeah just 10 minutes should be enough for an Inuzuka" replied Shikamaru.

"Um okay" replied the Hyuuga heiress "I'll just wait in the living room."

"Smooth" said Shikamaru "Now hurry up and boil the water"

"Yeah yeah already" said Kiba as he poured water from the faucet into the saucer. He then put the saucer on top of the stove and turned it up to medium heat. "What next?"

"Well you need to put the formula mix in the bottle" read Shikamaru "For every two ounces of water you need one scoop of formula."

"Okay no problem" replied Kiba "Etoo, let's see the bottle is a six ounce one so you need… umm... carry the one…

"Three scoops, dummy" remarked Shikamaru

"I knew that" Kiba replied. He then snatched the formula mix from Shikamaru and scooped three spoons of formula into the baby bottle. "See, I can do it" Kiba then put the mix on the counter next to Shikamaru.

"Has five minutes passes already?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah the water should be ready now" replied Shikamaru.

Kiba nodded and turned off the stove. He grabbed a funnel and put it on top of baby bottle. Kiba grabbed the saucer and poured the water into the bottle.

"What next?" asked Kiba.

"Let me see" said Shikamaru. But as he turned around for the formula mix, his elbow knocked it down, spilling the entire mix on the floor.

"HAHAHAHAHA What now? laughed Kiba. "So how does that feel shadow boy?"

"Shut-up, this is so troublesome" sighed Shikamaru as he got a broom and dustpan.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen" boasted Kiba. "Karma is great, isn't it?"

"Technically, doggy boy, I did not fall" replied Shikamaru. "And also if you did not put the mix so close to me, it would have not happened."

"Whatever, so what next?" Kiba said.

"You put the top on and shake it" read Shikamaru.

"Alright then...DONE" replied Kiba. "Now let's go"

Both Kiba and Shikamaru exited the kitchen and went into the living room. There they found the Hyuuga heiress on the couch playing peek-a-boo with the baby.

"Hinata, the formula is ready" said Kiba.

Hinata nodded and said "Okay, let me just carry the baby on you can hand me the bottle"

Hinata put the baby boy on her lap, and Kiba was just about to hand the bottle when she asked "Did you make sure the formula was not too hot?"

"Uhhh I don't know. Did we, Shikamaru?" asked a confused Kiba.

"The directions did not say anything about that" replied Shikamaru.

"Umm a baby's tongue is sensitive, so you have to make sure it is not too hot or it can burn the baby" explained Hinata. ""Just put some on your arm to see if it is hot or not"

Kiba nodded and put some on Shikamaru. "How does it feel shadow boy?" smirked Kiba

"How would I know?" replied Shikamaru. "I think it is okay"

Hinata smiled and nodded. So once again Kiba went to hand the bottle to Hinata. She grabbed it and was about to feed Sarutobi Jr. However the baby had other plans in mind.

Sarutobi Jr. looked at the bottle with much confusion. This was not his mother's nipple, so he refused to open his mouth.

"Come on Sarutobi-kun" coaxed Hinata. "Open wide, say ahhhh"

However Sarutobi still refused to open his mouth. Instead he pushed the bottle away and started to feel Hinata's breast, looking for her nipple. He started to snuggle up more to her chest, nuzzling her boobs. He then reached for the collar of her shirt and started to pull it down.

Hinata blushed very brightly. "Sarutobi-kun!" exclaimed Hinata.

Both Kiba and Shikamaru were blushing like there was no tomorrow. They did not know how to react to the baby's actions.

"_Lucky baby"_ Kiba thought. _"How I wish I were him right now_"

"_A pervert, just like his grandfather"_ thought Shikamaru.

So this is how the first thirty-minutes of babysitting went for these three ninjas.

"_This is going to be a long two days"_ thought all three of the ninja.

Soooo What do you guys think? Sorry this is kind of short. This is my first Naruto fic. This is also my first multi-chapter fic. Please read and review. I want to get better at righting so criticize away, if you must.


	2. Baby Mess

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. If I did Team 8 would have more screen and panel time and would not be missing for 70 chapters. :P ENJOY

After an hour of trying to feed Sarutobi Jr., Hinata finally managed to put the bottle in the baby's mouth.

"There Sarutobi-kun" sighed Hinata "Isn't that really yummy?"

"Man this baby is troublesome" yawned Shikamaru as he plopped on the couch beside Hinata. As he was yawning he stretched his arm, so it looked like he was about to put his arm around Hinata.

This of course did not go unnoticed by Kiba, who decided to sit down right between Hinata and Shikamaru. "Yeah this baby is a lot of work" exclaimed Kiba.

"Yo what's your problem?" asked Shikamaru.

"Why nothing" replied Kiba innocently.

Hinata sweat dropped, and got up. "We need to burp the baby now" she said. So she got up while carrying the baby. One hand was holding the bottom and one hand was holding the head. She gently placed the baby's head on her shoulder and placed her hand that was holding the head on the back. Hinata started to gently pat Sarutobi's back.

Kiba and Shikamaru watched in awe at how naturally Hinata was holding the baby. It seemed a very natural thing for her to do. None of the boy ninja had ever seen this side of their shy friend.

"Hinata how did you learn how to that?" asked Kiba.

"Hmm? Do what?" replied Hinata.

"He means how are you so good with the baby?" helped Shikamaru.

"Well… I guess when Hanabi was a baby, and my mother passed away, I use to help the maids… so I guess I had experience." replied Hinata.

There was an awkward silence after she said this.

"BURP" burped Sarutobi Jr.

"Oh! Good baby" smiled Hinata. The baby then looked up at Hinata and started to giggle.

"Aww" Kiba said. "Can I hold him?"

Hinata nodded and handed the baby to him. Kiba grabbed the baby and inhaled his scent.

"_Oh wow! He smells so sweet and he is very soft"_ Kiba thought. He then began making silly faces at the baby.

However, the baby did not find them so silly. In fact, Sarutobi Jr. found them quite scary, like a mad dog or something. He did what all little babies did when they are scared, cry and hit.

"Hey! What the hell?" screamed Kiba, which just made it even worse.

"Idiot you scaring the baby!" yelled Shikamaru. "Here just hand him over to me."

Kiba obliged and handed the baby to Shikamaru. Once he did the baby's crying stopped, and looked directly at Shikamaru.

"See" smirked Shikamaru. "You doggy boy are just too stupid to handle a baby."

"Watch your mouth shadow boy" growled Kiba.

"Or what doggy boy?" said Shikamaru.

"Umm guys please don't umm fight in front of the baby" said Hinata softly.

"I will beat you ASS" barked Kiba ignoring Hinata.

"Umm.." said Hinata timidly.

"Ha I'll like to see you TRY" yelled Shikamaru not paying attention to Hinata.

"WAHHHHHH" wailed the baby.

Kiba and Shikamaru both stopped glaring at each other, to look at the bundle in Shikamaru's hands.

"Umm there there?" said Shikamaru unenthusiastically. He then looked at Hinata and said "Umm Hinata help?"

Hinata nodded and gently took the baby from Shikamaru's arm. "Hey, little baby its okay" whispered Hinata softly. Almost instantly after she said that, little Sarutobi's wailing came to a halt. His eyes started to droop down, and before Kiba and Shikamaru knew it, the baby was asleep in Hinata's arms.

"Um I guess he was sleepy" said Hinata. "When babies are sleepy they get cranky, so it was neither Shikamaru-kun nor Kiba-kun's fault."

Kiba and Shikamaru looked away and started to blush. They both knew that instead of helping the situation, they were making it worse.

"Sorry Hinata, well try not to fight anymore" said Kiba sheepishly.

"Yeah" nodded Shikamaru.

Hinata smiled and said "Well, I am going to put the baby down in his cradle, how about we watch a movie until the baby wakes up?"

"Uhh sure" said Kiba.

"Whatever" replied Shikamaru.

Hinata smiled and went into the room.

"It was still your fault" said Kiba

"Can it Kiba, and just pick the dam movie." said Shikamaru.

"Fine!" said Kiba. He went to look at the collection of movies on the shelf. He wanted a perfect one he could watch with Hinata. It was pretty obvious to him that he loved her. It is just she is still getting over Naruto, and Kiba does not want to rush things.

He was debating to watch a chick flick and get Hinata all sad and maybe cry on him. Or his other option was watching a very scary movie, and maybe Hinata will hide in his shoulders so Kiba can be the hero or maybe….

"You can wipe that stupid grin off your face because Hinata will not fall for your hero trick" said Shikamaru.

"Wh-What are you talking about" said Kiba.

"Don't deny it, and don't pick a stupid chick flick" said Shikamaru. "Just pick a comedy or something"

"Fine" said Kiba. "Stupid shadow boy always thinks he is right" he mumbled. Kiba then picked a comedy movie, which was pretty popular in Konoha. Something about this princess who meets a ninja.

Hinata then came out of the room and asked "Did you guys pick a movie yet?"

"Yup" replied Kiba, and motioned her to sit on the couch beside him.

Shikamaru then got this idea. "Hey, Hinata why don't you sit in the middle instead at the side? I mean that way you can have the best view."

"Um it's okay, if Kiba wants to be in the middle. I don't mind" said Hinata.

Now Kiba looked very flustered. "No no, Shikamaru has a point. Go on Hinata, take it."

"Um okay" she replied and sat perfectly in between Shikamaru and Kiba.

Kiba growled at Shikamaru, in which he replied with a smirk. All of this went unnoticed by Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, do you mind if I put my arm around you?" asked Shikamaru slyly.

"Umm okay but why?" asked Hinata.

"Well it is just this couch is awfully small, and that would give us more room" Shikamaru replied simply.

Kiba was mad right now. He knew what Shikamaru was trying to do and he did not like it.

"Then me too" said Kiba suddenly. "Let me put my arm around your shoulder too… for uhh space"

"Uhh sure" Hinata smiled.

Shikamaru looked amused while Kiba just glared at him.

The movie was pretty funny. It had moments that made even Shikamaru crack a grin. As soon as the movie finished, there came a wail from the baby's room

"I guess he is awake" said Hinata. "I'll go check on him."

"I'll come too" said Kiba.

"Me too" said Shikamaru.

Hinata nodded, and went into the room. Kiba glared at Shikamaru, but Shikamaru just shrugged and followed Hinata into the room.

When Kiba entered the room, he smelled one thing. Poop.

"Ewwww I think the baby need a diaper change" exclaimed Kiba holding his nose.

Hinata lifted the baby from the cradle, and smelled him. "I think you are right" she agreed. "I'll change him."

"Ugg how troublesome" sighed Shikamaru

"I'll wait in the living room, the smell is just too much" said Kiba.

Hinata nodded. Shikamaru then got an idea. "Fine you wait outside" he said. "I'll just be in this room with Hinata… alone."

Kiba suddenly stopped at the door and said "On second thought I'll stay here, in case you need help Hinata."

"Okay Kiba-kun" said Hinata, as she carried the baby to the changing table. Both boy ninjas followed her there. Kiba was still holding his nose.

Hinata took out the dirty diaper off of the baby, and began to clean him.

"Aww look at his little manhood" said Kiba.

"Why Kiba? Is it bigger than yours?" smirked Shikamaru.

Kiba blushed. "NO you idiot, mine is way bigger. Bigger than yours!"

"Pfft Yeah right. Keep dreaming doggy boy" scoffed Shikamaru.

"Wanna go at it?" barked Kiba.

"Nope because it too troublesome, and you might get hurt" replied Shikamaru

"Why you—" said Kiba

"UMM please can we not fight, and umm not talk about.. you know" blushed Hinata.

"Oh! Sorry" said Shikamaru and Kiba at the same time. Sometimes they forget that Hinata is there because she is just too quiet.

"Umm the baby is changed" said Hinata. "But that was the last diaper, so we need to buy more. Also we need to prepare his milk soon because it is almost feeding time."

"Uh we kind of need more formula too" said Kiba sheepishly.

"Huh Why?" asked Hinata.

"Don't worry about it" said Shikamaru.

Hinata looked puzzled, but accepted the answer.

"So I guess we need to go to the store. I'll go and you guys stay here" said Hinata.

"No I will go" said Kiba. _"Yes! Now I will be the hero" _thought Kiba.

"Yup, you can go. Hinata and I will be all alone in this house then" said Shikamaru.

The smile went away on Kiba's face and said "On second thought, maybe Shikamaru should go because he dropped the formula mix."

"Well it was your fault in the first place for putting it there" replied Shikamaru.

"Well it was your fault for not looking where you put your elbow" growled Kiba.

"Umm how about we all go" said Hinata. " Um I mean it is a nice day and umm—"

"That is a good idea" Shikamaru smiled, which made Hinata blush ever so slightly. This in turn ended making Kiba even madder.

"Yeah perfect" said Kiba while keeping his glare on Shikamaru.

"Um okay then. Kiba- kun would you mind if you could um hold the baby, while I get the stroller?" said Hinata.

"Sure thing" Kiba said as he held out his arms for the baby.

Hinata smiled and handed Sarutobi over to be. "I'll be right back" she said.

As soon as she left Kiba said " I won't lose to you shadow boy".

"Not too sure about that doggy boy" smirked Shikamaru.

"Pfft" scoffed Kiba. He then turned his attention to the baby in his arms. "Who's a good baby? Who's a good baby?" cooed Kiba as he lifted the baby up and down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Shikamaru.

"Shut-up" said Kiba. "I do what I want."

Suddenly the baby look pale, and he threw up. All over Kiba's shirt.

"Ewww eww" said Kiba.

Hinata at that moment came in and saw the mess.

"Oh Kiba-kun, Sarutobi-kun are you guys okay?" she asked.

"I told you so" said Shikamaru.

"Shut-up!" barked Kiba. "Hinata I am fine, but can you take the baby?"

"Sure Kiba-kun" said Hinata. I'll go change him into new clothes. Kiba-kun why don't you go home and change, and meet us at the store" said Hinata.

Kiba pondered for a moment. On one hand he did not want to leave Hinata alone with Shikamaru. However, he did not want to smell like baby puke for the whole day.

"Sure" agreed Kiba. "I'll meet you guys there."

Hinata smiled and said "Okay." She then went to change the baby.

As Kiba was heading to the door he said "If you lay one finger on her, I will KILL you."

"Relax doggy boy. What kind of guy do you think I am?" said Shikamaru.

"I don't want to know" mumbled Kiba.

" I have not romantic interest in her. She is after all my friend." replied Shikamaru. "but if you don't make a move soon, maybe I will."

Kiba's eyes glared with Shikamaru's. " I am warning you" he said.

"Yeah yeah, now go change because you reek" replied Shikamaru.

With one last glare, Kiba went to the door, and ran to his house.

"Argg so troublesome" sighed Shikamaru "But it is interesting."

END of Chapter 2! What do you guys think? Oh what will happen at the supermarket? Lol

Shikamaru what will you do next? Kiba will you admit your love yet? And Hinata, I am sorry you had to go through that conversation of.. well you know. :P

I will try to get the next chapter up by either the end of week or the beginning of next week. Please review, and tell your friend to read and review. Reviewers will get cookies.


	3. Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. If I did Team 8 would have more screen and panel time and would never ever be missing for 70 chapters. :P ENJOY

(o.o)

"Arrgg stupid baby vomit" groaned Kiba "Got it all over my shirt and pants. How the hell did that little baby carry all that liquid?"

Kiba was just finishing putting a fresh shirt on him. The young ninja then looked at him in the mirror to make sure that he looked clean.

"Well better catch up to Hinata and them" said Kiba. He then ran downstairs and got out of his door into the street.

It was a lovely spring day in Konoha. The leaves on the tree were a bright green, and the sun was shining brightly so that it was not to cold. However, there was a slight breeze that made the village a perfect temperature.

"Ahh what a nice day" exclaimed Kiba. "Now for my super tracking skills." Kiba closed his eyes and sniffed the air. "Alright I smell cinnamon buns and baby powder, so that must be Hinata and the baby."

Kiba ran into the direction of main street when he spotted Shikamaru, Hinata and the baby carriage in front of the supermarket. He was just about to call out to them when he was beaten by Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja.

"HINATA I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD A BABY!" yelled Naruto. "Is Shikamaru the father?"

"Naruto-kun, ummm, umm," squeaked a timid Hinata.

"Ughh troublesome" sighed Shikamaru. He was just about to explain when he saw Kiba from the corner of his eye.

Kiba was blushing furiously, and was getting very angry for some strange reason. "_Why the heck would Naruto even think that!?"_ thought Kiba.

"_Hmm so doggy boy is getting jealous. This could be interesting_" thought Kiba. "Well technically Naruto, Hinata and I are technically somewhat parents of this child" said Shikamaru slyly.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed both Naruto and Hinata.

"_Oh no he didn't_" thought Kiba as he ran towards his friends. "Yo Shikamaru, what the hell are you saying?" yelled Kiba.

"Ahh Kiba-kun" said Hinata.

"Well Kiba, technically Asuma made me the godfather of his son when he died" replied Shikamaru "And technically Kurenai-sensei made Hinata the godmother. It is as simple as that, we are the godparents of this child. Isn't that right Hinata?"

"Umm, I guess if you say it like that um" replied Hinata.

By this time Kiba was fuming mad, one could see his face turning red. He looked at Shikamaru with eyes to kill. Naruto, on the other hand was looking confused. However, Shikamaru was not done.

"So what do godparents actually do?" asked a very curious Naruto.

Shikamaru smirked, "Well Naruto, I am glad you asked that." He then put both of his arms around Hinata's tiny waist, and put his chin on top of her shoulder.

"Eeep, Shikamaru-kun?" squeaked the Hyuuga heiress.

Both Naruto and Kiba were in a state of shock. The Nara boy actually hugging a girl of his own free will was impossible to believe.

"Shikamaru" growled Kiba.

"As godparents, it is our job to make sure that this little one grows up to be a respectable ninja" said Shikamaru ignoring Kiba's glare. "And in case of Kurenai's absence we have to look after him, right Hinata?"

"Umm yes?" replied Hinata timidly.

Kiba had reached his limit. He went over the Shikamaru and Hinata and forcibly pulled then apart. Shikamaru looked amused, while Hinata was blushing like mad.

"Space shadow boy" growled Kiba.

"Ah I see then" said Naruto. "Well, that means Hinata will be an excellent mother when she grows up. I mean she already can cook very well, so she would make an excellent bride."

"Bride…umm" blushed Hinata.

"Heh, it's almost like we are practically married because we take care of this baby so much" smirked Shikamaru.

By then only an idiot would not see that Kiba was beyond mad. "Hey Shikamaru, I help too you know. It is not only you that takes care of Sarutobi. And you, ramen boy, don't you have somewhere to be?" barked Kiba.

"Jeez Kiba what crawled up your butt?" replied Naruto. "I was just giving Hinata a compliment. And no I don't have to be somewhere, for your information."

Kiba was just about to say something, when he heard a noise coming from the stroller.

"Ah the baby is awake" said Hinata. She then went to the front of the stroller and unstrapped Sarutobi Jr., to carry him.

"Oh WOW he is so tiny" exclaimed Naruto. "Can I hold him please?"

Hinata smiled. "Um okay" she said as she handed him over to Naruto. "Just make sure to hold him with both hands."

"I got it I got it" said Naruto. He then started to lift the baby up and down. "Who is a good baby? Who is a good baby?"

"Naruto I would not do that if I were you" said Kiba watchfully.

"Ah so troublesome" replied Shikamaru.

"O' come on, what is the worst that can happen?" smiled Naruto. However the blonde ninja spoke too soon, because as soon as the last word left his mouth the baby spit up right on his face.

"Eww eww eww I think it went in my mouth" cried Naruto. "Belch… Hinata can you take him?" Naruto held the baby out to Hinata while she grabbed him from the blonde ninja. The baby started to cry because of the sudden outburst of Naruto.

"See what you did Naruto?" yelled Kiba. "We warned you and now you are making a scene."

"I am not MAKING A SCENE" yelled Naruto back.

"Actually both of you guys yelling makes it even worse" replied Shikamaru.

"Um" Hinata said timidly as she was trying to calm the baby. "Umm guys"

"Well if you would help Shikamaru, instead of just groping Hinata" barked Kiba ignoring Hinata.

"I wasn't groping her you mutt, I was merely giving her a hug" retorted Shikamaru.

"Why are you guys yelling? I am the one with baby vomit on me!" Naruto yelled.

"NARUTO GO AWAY!" Shikamaru and Kiba yelled.

"Sheesh fine. Bye Hinata! Huh?" Naruto said. "Where did Hinata and the baby go?"

Shikamaru and Kiba stopped glaring at each other to realize that their blonde friend was right. Neither Hinata nor the baby was in front of the supermarket.

"Oi where did they go?" asked Kiba.

"Man this is so troublesome" sighed Shikamaru.

"Well, I am going to go change. Good luck with babysitting, and tell Hinata bye" Naruto said as he left in the direction of his apartment.

"So what now?" asked Kiba.

"That's a dumb question" replied Shikamaru. "We look for them using that nose of yours."

"Fine hotshot" replied Kiba. He then sniffed the air for Hinata's scent. His eyes lit up. " Found her! She is by the benches near the park. Not too far from here."

"Ahh so troublesome. Why would she even leave?" Sighed Shikamaru.

Kiba just ignored him and sped walked in the direction of Hinata's scent. A look of worry spread on his face. He had no idea if either Hinata or Sarutobi Jr. was hurt. Also regardless of Shikamaru's attitude he was still worried about his female friend and his godson.

The speed walking quickly turned into jogging which quickly turned into a full pace dash. Both Kiba and Shikamaru did not even stop when they saw Hinata and the baby in the distance. He ran right up to her, which startled the Hyuuga heiress.

"Kiba-kun! Shikamaru-kun!" said Hinata startled.

"Hinata…_ pant_… why…._pant…_ the heck…._ pant_… did you leave?" asked Kiba out of breath.

"So… _pant_… troublesome" said Shikamaru, also out of breath.

Hinata looked startled, but at the same time she was happy. Both Shikamaru and Kiba were worried about her, enough to run to her till they were out of breath.

"Umm well, you guys were screaming and fighting at the store. That was making Sarutobi-kun even more upset, so I left to calm him down" said Hinata.

Kiba and Shikamaru looked at each other guilty. They then looked at the baby in the stroller, who was taking a nap. They both sighed and sat down on each of Hinata's sides.

"Hey Hinata? Next time I am acting like an idiot just hit me okay?" said Kiba. "You know how I am, my mouth just can't run away from a fight" Kiba chuckled.

"Just tell us when we are being troublesome." Shikamaru added.

"Umm okay. I am sorry I made you guys worry." Said Hinata. "How about I go do the shopping and you guys wait for me here with the baby?"

"No not a chance" said Kiba. "Shadow boy stays here and I will go with you."

"For once, the mutt has a good idea" said Shikamaru, who people forget was once the laziest ninja in Konoha. "You guys go, and I'll wait here."

A slight blush crept across Hinata's face, but she nonetheless smiled and said "Okay."

Kiba looked dumbstruck, "_Why the hell would he agree with me?"_ he thought.

The Inuzuka tried to get his answer by staring at the Nara boy. However Shikamaru merely sighed and said "If you don't hurry the supermarket will close."

Kiba blinked and said "Okay, we will be back soon."

Hinata said "He should be sleeping, but if he wakes up just try to get him back to sleep."

Shikamaru nodded and sighed "Troublesome."

With that Kiba and Hinata wet in the direction of the supermarket.

As they were walking Hinata said "Kiba-kun, I am sorry for walking away like that."

Kiba looked embarrassed as she said that, "_Argg, Hinata is always thinking she to blame for everything"_ he thought. "It's not your fault, me and Shikamaru were being jerks" he said.

Hinata nodded, but still looked uncomfortable. Kiba noticed this and sighed "Hinata" he said as he patted her head, "It's not your fault, we are not mad at you."

Hinata was slightly blushing, but she still smiled and said "Thank you Kiba-kun."

Kiba surprised by her smile, started to look the other way because he was blushing. "Um yeah not problem" he said.

With that the Inuzuka and Hyuuga made their way to the supermarket.

(o.O)

That's the end of Chapter three!! What do you guys think about it? I tried to add a little fluff at the end. Please review and tell your friends to read and review. It would mean the world to me, and it might inspire me to get the rest out quickly.

Quick note: I start my spring semester next week, so I might stop for a little while so I can get use to my schedule. But I won't forget.


End file.
